The Unthinkable
by cyprusinnovator
Summary: Fiona Coyne goes to Jamaica for Spring Break, and gets more than what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

The Unthinkable (Part 1)

Fiona Coyne gazed at the clock, waiting outside of Gate B12 at Toronto Pearson International Airport. It was an early Sunday morning. Beside her was Declan, her identical twin brother, and her mother, Laura Coyne, was at the check-in desk talking to the airport staff. Excitement was evident on Fiona's face, as she was eagerly excited to go Greece for her Spring Break trip. Fiona had bragged at her high school, Degrassi about going to Greece for Spring Break. She had great expectations for the trip. Go sight-seeing, get a tan, meet a special somebody. . .

"Flight 229 to Barcelona, Spain has been cancelled." said the PA speakers at the airport. Fiona's heart sank. She looked at Declan, who was sleeping, and tried to wake him up.

"Declan, Declan! Our flight just got cancelled." she announced to Declan, who was on his phone, texting. He ignored her completely.

"Our flight just got cancelled honey, and the next flight to Spain will be next week." she explained.

"What? But by then Spring Break will almost be over! I had so many plans and -"

"We can pick another destination," Mama Coyne said, consoling her daughter's spoiled attitude. By then, Declan had woken up, joining the conversation.

"We could go to Mexico," he said, imitating maracas.

"Or maybe Monaco. I heard it was absolutely beautiful down there, Fi." Mama Coyne suggested.

"It wouldn't be the same." Fiona retorted, leaning her head on the palms of her head.

"Well, then I'll pick it." Mama Coyne stated, walking up to the desk to looking for possible vacation spots.

"Declan, I wanted to go shopping, find a star fish, maybe have a spring fling. . ." Fiona complained to her brother. Declan rolled his eyes. Mrs. Coyne returned, with a large grin on her face.

"How about. . . Jamaica?!" she asked, looking for the reaction on Fiona and Declan's faces. Declan was ecstatic, but Fiona squinted her eyes, like she always would before a tantrum.

"Why would I want to go to some third world country and call it a vacation?" asked Fiona, standing up on her feet, yelling at her mother and Declan.

"You have no say in this, because I've already booked a flight to Kingston. We'll be staying at a resort. We're going to Jamaica. Whether you like it or not." said Mama Coyne, in a way that quieted Fiona down, ending the conversation.

Within four hours, the Coynes arrived at Kingston. As Fiona exited the plane, the blazing sun and humid heat hit her body almost instantly. She almost couldn't see with the sun's light blinding her. They later arrived at their hotel, eager to explore the country.

"It's almost noon. That gives us a whole day to see what this place is about. Come on, Fiona." Declan says, signaling for Fiona to come. Fiona opens her laptop, ignoring Declan's enthusiasm.

"No. I rather go skype Holly J then go out there."

That's when Mama Coyne closed Fiona's laptop, demanding her to go with Declan. At first Fiona resisted, but surrendered when she realized the argument was pointless.

Down in the lobby, Fiona was on the couch, waiting for Declan to decide on a destination. He finally came up with the idea to go to the beach a couple blocks away from the hotel.

"It'll be fun, Fi." he said, explaining it to her. Fiona rolled her eyes and followed Declan outside the hotel, walking to the beach.

**Author's Note:**

_Part 1 is definitely not the most exciting. But Part 2 will come TOMORROW (I PROMISE), and that's when things start to get a little more interesting. I decided to end this part here because I simply wanted to see how people would like it. I've never distributed my work to people, especially to the internet, so please give some criticism here and there, I can take it. Also, I might post Part 2 around 1 AM because I have Track Practice tomorrow and don't know how I can fit it in, but it should be posted by tomorrow. ~ _Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

The Unthinkable Part 2

**Fiona's POV**

_Summary: Fiona meets one of the friendly natives of Jamaica_

_Word Count: 1219_

**Author's Note:**

_Some of the dialogue in this part is exaggerated. It is based on patios (pa-twah), or Jamaican creole, which is the slang in which Jamaicans communicate. Some of the references in the story are of caribbean life. For example, 'Jerk Huts' are independently own lots that are used to distribute Jamaican food to beach goers. Certain terms are used by the influence of Jamaican culture. I had an extremely hard time writing this part (I wrote it twice, actually), but had an easy time writing the cultural references, for I myself, am Jamaican. Please give feedback on this part, and spew some good ideas out there for me, Thanks. ~ Ciao_

As I followed Declan to the beach, I could feel the sand burning underneath my feet, as I tried to carefully tiptoe and find cool points in which to walk on. The humidity and the intensity of the sun was all too real for me. I could barely see. In the distance, I could see beach umbrellas and people, congregated at the beach. Declan and I found a safe spot on the beach, which was not as crowded as I had expected. I laid my beach towel on the sand, exposing me and my blue bikini. While putting my sunglasses on, I laid back on the towel, trying to accumulate enough melanin to produce a decent tan.

"Fi, is that all you're gonna do here?" asked Declan, who was heading over to the sea shore to enjoy the water. I didn't respond, hoping I could block out all the noises in my environment, which was indeed hard. I felt the sun toasting my skin, hoping I could at least look a little golden when finished. Declan had already gone into the water, so I was alone, by myself on the towel, when I started to hear foot steps coming my way. Along side the footsteps were the sounds of kids, more like teenagers, running through the beach. A wad of sand was spewed at me and my towel, which came from one of the kid's feet. Instinctively, I was prepared to cuss the teenagers out, but stopped when I saw her; a slim girl, medium height, seeming to look around my age.

"Sarry', miss!" she yelled, while continuing to chase one of her friends down the beach. I was struck by the girl's natural beauty. Before the blink of an eye, she was gone. Hopefully, I would like to have seen her again. I got up to brush the sand out of my hair, walking over to the water to wash it off. I joined Declan, who seemed to be already making lady friends. He always seemed to have been a charming one.

"Hey Declan." I said, looking over at his friend. "Who's your friend?"

He glanced over at me, trying to indicate that I was interrupting something.

"Hi, Fi. This is Shanice. Shanice, meet my twin, Fiona." Shanice waved at me, attempting to be friendly.

"Fi, why don't you go back to your tanning mantra?" Declan suggested, trying to wave me off. "There's a hut over there, you can order some food." He shooed me off. Surprised by Declan's attitude, I grabbed my towel and shuffled over to the hut, interested in tasting organic Jamaican cuisine. I joined the line, and felt an instant wave of stares coming from all directions. Men eyeing me up and down like I was some meat to them. I felt utterly uncomfortable, but was glad I had my towel covering part of me. Before I could fully process my surroundings, it was my turn to order. The hut owner, was bulky, with a this prickly mustache as if he hadn't shaved for days.

"Hi, I would like – Jerk Chicken, and uh, Festival?" I said slowly, observing the poorly drawn menu. The hut owner squinted his eyes as if he was being impatient, but went to the containers, scooping out the chicken and festival dumpling. He handed the food to me in a styrofoam container.

"Dat a'be, sixteen-hundred." Before I could properly pull out my cash, a girl called the hut owner out.

"Links! Usually that a cost seven hundred. What'ya gwaan wit? Let me pay." The hut owner, Links, became frustrated, but accepted the girl's money. I stared my usual blank stare, which could be taken as a rude gesture. When the girl had finished order, I came up to her. When I made eye contact with her, I then realized it was the slim girl I had encountered earlier, who was chasing her friends down the beach.

"You didn't have to pay for me."

"A true, but Links like fi charge foreigner like you. Dat's how dem dweet." she said, with a heavy Jamaican accent. I continued to blankly stare at her, as if she was a ghost.

"Come, sidung." she suggested, pointing over to the shade in the grass. I hesitated, but did as she said, sitting next to the girl.

"So, wey you cum fram?" she asked, while eating. She sat criss-cross, facing me. I wasn't use to such friendliness of such sort. "Yu 'merican girl, right?"

"Yes and No." I replied, explaining that I use to go live in New York but go to school in Toronto. She had brown skin, and light brown eyes, with an intense stare. Her hair was long and kinky, but was caught up in one. "I guess you're from here, right?"

"Ya mon. Mi go to school in a St. Catherine, but them put us pon break." she paused. "When yu mean school, yu mean tertiary school. . . university or sumtin?" she asked. Not knowing what that meant, I continued the conversation.

"I don't know what that means, but I go to high school."

"Tertiary school is dem university and college sinting. Mi go to secondary school ar high school like you a call it." she explained.

"What's you're name?"

"Kalifa. Call me Kali fa shart."

"Well, I'm Fiona." I said, attempting to shake hands with Kalifa. I later learned Kalifa was the same age as me, but my birthday was much later. We talked for what felt like hours, until Kalifa got quiet.

"Ahright, later tonight a few of mi friends and I gaan to sum party in a Portmore. Yu waan fi come?"

I pondered on it. The thought of just coming to Jamaica but already being invited to a party.

"I don't know what my mother would think of it,"

"In a matter if yu na waan go, yu know ha fi go but -"

"I'll go." I agreed, hoping my mother wouldn't mind me making friends in this foreign city.

"Ahright, where yu staying?" she asked much more clearer than before.

"The hotel a couple blocks down. It's called the Riu?"

"Ya mon, mi know where dat is. Irie. We'll be waiting outside, so look out for a van in deh lot in a owah." she said, getting ready to leave. I started to search for Declan, so I could hurry back to my hotel.

–


	3. Chapter 3

The Unthinkable (Part 3)

**Fiona's POV**

**Author's Note:**

_I was a bit skeptical at first when I decided to name the character Kalifa, but decided it fit the persona correctly. I haven't decided to put it in Kali's point of view yet. Portmore is in the parish of St. Catherine in Jamaica, approximately fives miles from Kingston, the country's capital. Hope you enjoy this._ ~ Ciao

Declan and I returned back to our hotel. I didn't want Kali and her friends to wait on me, so I started rushing. Declan became suspicious of my urgency to go up to my room. Before I could get to my door, Declan grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Fi? Where are you going?" He asked, easing up a bit on his grip. I didn't want to tell him about the party, because if I did, he would tell my mother, who definitely would not approve. I paused, before deciding to tell him, hoping he would keep his mouth shut.

"This girl invited me to a party in Portmore, where ever that is." I looked for Declan's reaction. His face was unreadable. "She's really nice and I wanna make friends while I'm here, like you have." He crossed his arms, like a woman would do, and looked down at me. "You have to promise not to tell, and cover for me." I begged, hoping he would see it in his heart to do good for me. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, I won't tell," he said. Then I knew there was a catch. "but only if I come."

"What? They didn't invite you, they invited -"

"If I don't come, I'm gonna tell Mother. Plus, it would look bad if it was only you who were gone. Come on, let me come!" he exclaimed, starting to get on his knees, and beg. "Please?"

"Fine. Meet me at the lobby in a half-hour. "

Declan shot up, hugging me, I then shrugged him off, and he went to his room. As I got ready, all I found myself thinking about was Kali. How she was so friendly with me, her beautiful eyes, and how she liked me enough to invite me to a random party. I also felt nervous, wondering what she and her friends would think of me, preparing to be the most friendliest and outgoing Fiona Coyne I've ever been. I put on short shorts and a spaghetti strap with flip flops, hoping that was what most of them were going to wear.

As I was waited for Declan in the lobby, a van pulled up to the curb. It was a black range rover, with music blaring from out of the windows. Kali rolled down the windows, waving at me. I motioned her, asking her to give me one more minute. I looked around for Declan. Finally, he came down in the lobby, wearing cargo shorts and a tank top. He followed me into the van, while I was verifying it was Kali in the passenger seat.

"Heyy – Fiona" Kali said, looking behind her, making eye contact with me. I could tell in her eyes she was happy to see me.

"Oh, Kali, this is my twin brother, Declan." I said introducing him. He was sitting next to me, using his million dollar smile. We were not the only one's in the van. She smiled at him.

"Dis is mi bredren, 'Naldo, and mi friend Sandra." She introduced the others in the car. Ronaldo was driving the car, and Sandra was sitting next to Declan. I waved to them, hoping they would like us. The van suddenly got quiet.

"How far is it from – Portmore?" Declan asked, hoping he could get an answer.

"Eight kilo-meter. It'll teck bout twenty minutes." said Ronaldo, looking at Declan through the rear-view mirror. Ronaldo had a deep voice. His hair was well groomed, with a Nike swoosh shaved into the side of his head. He wore sunglasses, at night, and had a shiny gold rolex watch that could be seen in the dim lighting. The car pulled away from the parking lot, heading to our destination.

The ride was quiet for the first few minutes, until Ronaldo broke the silence by turning up the radio. Loud, flashy music was being emitted from the speakers.

_Straight Jeans and Fitted_

_Ina white t-shirt we did it_

_We rock dose shades to di limit_

_(Uptown, Uptown)_

_Same so wi dweet, wi dweet ah portmoree_

"What kinda music is this?" I asked, analyzing the musical that was being played. Kali looked around at me and smiled. She had a smile to die for, literally.

"Dancehall music, mon. Dis a Vybz Kartel."

Declan started bopping his head to the music, asking Ronaldo to turn it up. Ronaldo did so, and Declan started singing along, once he got an understanding of the lyrics. That made me laugh. Sandra, Ronaldo, Kali, and Declan were having their own discussion. I sat to myself, mentally establishing that I had failed at being friendly. A few minutes later, we were at the party. The location looked like a large garage, with flashing lights and multiple amplifiers on a stage. A man with thick, kinky, dreadlocks was on stage, performing. Declan joined Ronaldo. I found myself, lost in a sea of party-goers. That's when Kali joined me from behind.

"Ina wa yhu use to, right?" she tried making eye contact with me, as if trying to cheer me up or get me excited. I nodded. I followed her around the lot. The club was packed, mostly with people grinding, dancing really hard. The music was extremely loud, the decibels increasing as the song continued on. I smiled over at her trying to figure out what to say next.

"Wanna dance?" She asked. I barely knew this girl, and here we were at a club. She grabbed my arms, trying to dance with me, as my body was stiff. I started to loosen up, and started to dance with the music. My heart started beating rapidly, and I felt nervous and sick. I knew I couldn't be crushing on a straight girl again, but this time I couldn't help it. I smiled at her and she returned the smile back, looking at me intensely with her light-brown eyes. She was friendly, and charming, I had no choice but to be falling for her.

After a while, we parted ways and she went off over to her friends. That's when I spotted Declan, socializing with other party-goers. Damn, he stood out like a sore thumb, but it was good he was making friends. I went up closer to the stage, to get a better experience. I could feel the heat being emitted from people's body, the sweat and spit coming from the performer's mouth. I really enjoyed it.

Towards the end of the performance, I started to smell smoke, as if a barbecue was nearby. But that idea vanished when all the people in the garage started rushing out of the building. I looked around for the source of the smoke, and it looked like a bonfire. It started growing and growing, the flames being fed by party-goers, who were throwing money, paper, and bottles at the flame. The garage was on fire. I ran, following them. The performer, too, left the building, picking up a bottle and throwing it at the garage. As I left the building, I looked around for Declan and Kali. Luckily, they were at the car.

"What's going on?" I asked, bewilderingly. Declan looked the same, as well, wondering why the building had been put on fire.

"That's ow they dweet enna Portmore, dancehall party always end up enna fiya. Yuh trow money, bockle, anyting. " Ronaldo said, with his sunglasses off. They weren't thinking about the fact that the garage was in flames, they were only thinking about the fact that the party had ended. Minutes later, the Jamaican Fire Service arrived, fighting out the flames that were beaming from the building. The sun was long gone, with the moon in the sky, shining boldly on the city. We finally got in the car, but the engine hadn't started yet.

"Yuh wanna get sinting to eat?" Kali persisted, making direct eye contact with me, as if she was only asking me. Declan looked at his watch, shaking his head.

"No, we can't. Our mom is gonna kill us.", he elbowed me, showing me the time: One twenty-seven. Declan and I started panicking. Declan urged Ronaldo to press on the gas, accelerating at around 120 kilometers an hour. We got to the hotel, Declan and I, scrambling out of the car, saying our goodbyes to Kali and her friends, but before I went through the hotel doors, Kali yelled my name.

"Fiona!" she yelled. She gestured for me to come. I walked toward the car and leaned on the window.

"Yeah?"

"Meet mi at de beach at noon." She asked, more as a demand. I agreed, and she winked at me. The butterflies that we're hidden in my stomach reappeared, and I returned to my hotel room, blushing like a cherub. In the elevator, Declan nudged me.

"That was fun, wasn't it, Fi?." he said, with a big grin on his face. I nodded, only thinking about what Kali had in store for me tomorrow.

Luckily for us, we had our own separate room, so we did not disturb our mother as we came back. Hopefully she didn't realize we were gone and wouldn't question our absence.

That night, all I thought about was Kali. The way she smiled when she looked at me, the way she talked, the way she laughed, and that's when I realize I was fallingfor Kali. Once again, I, Fiona Coyne, had felt for another straight girl that I'd just meant. Great.

**Author's Note:**

_I honestly think my writing sucks, so I would like to read your opinion on the story. Good, bad, great? Leave some feedback please, and I'm trying to be as culturally accurate as _**_possible_**_. I'll be posting part 4 tomorrow, so don't worry._ ~ Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

The Unthinkable

Part 4

**Author's Note:**

_I tried to be as creative as possible as I do this. Thanks for all the support I've been getting, I appreciate it. _~ Ciao

"Good Morning." said Mama Coyne, as she joined her kids in breakfast downstairs. They were sitting outside, on the porch, the golden sun making it's daily appearance. The sea gulls and humming birds were chirping, and the ocean shores could be seen, the tides crashing against the rocks. Declan and Fiona we're already eating, waking up early, even though they had gone to bed rather late. Mama Coyne went over to the buffet to get breakfast. That's when Declan broke the awkward silence.

"So about last night," Declan said, while stuffing his mouth with ackee. "It was all good. They're good people." Fiona nodded, holding back a smile. "Where'd you meet them?"

"At the beach.." Fiona retorted, looking up at Declan.

"Ronaldo was nice, so was Sandra, but especially Kali." he continued, looking over at the sight of the beach. The way he said Kali, made Fiona shudder.

"She's a nice girl, was wondering if you could hook your brother up. With a date, you know. . ." he added. Fiona dropped her fork and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I don't think she would be interested." She said, with emotion.

"How do you know?" he inquired, raising one eyebrow. "Could you at least ask?"

"I don't think so."

"Why not -"

"Drop it! Okay?" Fiona barked. Declan froze. Mama Coyne came back from the buffet, with plates of different foods in her hands.

"Hey guys," she looked at Fiona's facial expression. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine." Fiona looked at her mother, smiling to assure her that everything was fine, even though it was not. Mama Coyne started to eat.

"Last night, I didn't see you guys. Does someone want to explain?"

"Fiona and I went to this amazing part-"

"We just went to a bonfire. It was at the beach." Fiona cut Declan off, hoping Mama Coyne wouldn't learn about their dancehall adventure. Mama Coyne had a blank expression.

"I don't want you guys out at night like that. This isn't Toronto you know. . ." she paused, swallowing her food. "At least inform me if you're going somewhere, you do have your phones, right?"

Fiona and Declan nodded, continuing to eat their breakfast.

**Fiona's POV**

At the beach, I walked around, looking for Kali. The night before, she had told me to meet her at noon. It was now 12:05, and I started to feel discouraged. That's when I heard her voice calling my name. I looked around to see Kali, waving at me with both hands. She approached me, and I started to get more nervous the closer she came. Those infamous butterflies in my stomach came back, and I felt my hands getting palmy.

"Hey Fiona," she said. I couldn't help but smile every time she said my name with her cute Jamaican accent.

"What are we doing today?"

"Dere's dis place I waan fi show yhu. It dung deh suh, a few kilometers. We can walk it dung." she explained, pointing over to the direction we were heading. We were strolling to Kali's destination point, when she broke the silence.

"I had fun lass night."

"Me too." I added, staring at the ground. Apparently, my feet were so interesting at that moment.

"You're ah gud danca."

"Yeah. I just got a little freaked out by the party ending in flames."

"Dat happens all de time, but it must be a big cultcha shock fuh yah." I nodded. Moments later, we had arrived to the destination, which happened to be a large shrub surrounded by trees.

"What's so special about this?" I asked, wondering if there was more to this. Kali then grabbed my hand, pulling me into the bushes. The bushes and trees revealed a river, surrounded by logs and rocky sand. Kali went over to a raft, pulling it towards the water. I went over to help her. Once we got on the raft, we floated off into the river.

"This is beautiful," I commented, not only talking about the river. I tried to find my balance on the raft.

"They call dis black rivah." she looked over to me, as if trying to get a reaction from me.

"Them have all kinda crocodile and sinting," she continued. "but they wont baddah yuh."

It took a moment to swallow in all the gorgeous scenery that was I was viewing. The river was shallow, with marshy plants and tall grasses harboring the shores. The trees leaned into the river, providing a cool shade from above.

"Do you always go here?"

"Yeah mon. Sometimes by mi self, sometimes wid friends. It's nice." I agreed, sticking my hand in the water, creating little splashes and waves. Kali and I started to talk, learning more about each other.

"What's it like enna Toronto?"

"Cold. Rainy. Dark." I couldn't find anymore adjectives to describe it. "I'm only staying because I'm finishing high school there."

"Why?" she interrogated. I hesitated, but continued the conversation.

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure I can kip up."

I explained the long and painful story of my past relationship with ex-boyfriend Bobby Beckonridge, and how he had abused me, thrown me down the stairs, leaving bruises on me, forcing himself on me, slapping me. As I told Kali my past, I can see her eyes widen, as if she wouldn't guess that so much history came from a girl like me. I continued to explain how I pressed charges on Bobby, and how the trial triggered my alcohol addiction.

"So yhu cyan touch de likka." she processed. I nodded, and stopped my story.

"Dyam, girl. I didn't know yuh could guh through dat much." That made me laugh.

"So, what about you? What's underneath all the smiles and perkiness?" I asked, leaning closer toward Kali's side of the raft.

"Ahright my girl, mi fadda is ah police offica, mi mudda is a teacha, and mi brudda. . . " she paused. "Let's just say mi bredda nah know how fi behave himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Him part of some gang here enna St. Catherine. Him come home when him want to, and nuh listen to nobody." It seemed as she said this, she became more shy, and timid. I realized it was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Ahright, let's get this ting back on di shore." she said grabbing the stick she had brought with her, using it to push us back. She used the stick to drag us back, and when we reached the shallow waters, we jumped off the raft, pulling it out of the water. I helped her drag it onto the sand.

"Leave it here suh." she commanded. I did so, and followed her.

"Thanks for showing me around," I said, trying to keep up with her pace.

"No problem, anytime." she looked around. "Its not safe fi walk here by yourself. You waan mi fi walk back wit yhu?"

"Sure." I said, glad that she had offered to walk me back.

"Ow long yuh ah guh be here, enna jamaica?"

"Two weeks. Until my spring break is over." I started to walk side by side with her. "Why?"

"Nuting. Mi jus ask." We started to walk in unison, glancing at each other every once in a while. As I passed natives, I could feel them staring at me and Kali. It made me feel perplexed, and I wondered why they were staring at us.

"What do you think of my brother?" That popped out of my head. I don't know where it had came from, and before I could make a smooth recovery from the daring statement, Kali already responded.

"Him nice, funny. . .cute." When she said those words, I felt like I had just gotten shot, and actually took a step back, to just process what she had just said. "Why?" she continued, starting to smile. I felt like I was going to breakdown just about then, but tried to keep it together.

"He was wondering if you. . .and him, would go hang out. Just you and him." I stuttered, realizing that I couldn't handle this.

"Yeah, when would he like fi go?" she asked, eagerly. That made me feel even worse.

"Anytime, maybe tomorrow." I mumbled, hoping she would say no. By then, we were arriving at the hotel doors.

"Yeah, yeah, anytime. Here's mi number." She pulled out her phone out of her back pocket, and we exchanged digits. She left, leaving me in a fragile and emotional state. I returned to the hotel room, with a tear running down my cheek. _How could you be so stupid?_ I though to myself, _Crushing on a straight girl only leads to heartbreak._ I wiped my teary-eyed face, and knocked on Declan's door. The tall, brown-haired boy opened the door, looking down at me.

"Yes?" he accosted, leaning on the door.

"She said yes."

"What – Oh! You mean Kali? Great!" I gave him her phone number, hoping he wouldn't call her. To my displeasure, he called Kali, right then, and they were organizing a date. I felt like I could just hang myself on a noose, I felt like I could just regurgitate all my organs out, I felt like I could rip my heart out and stop on it mercilessly. When Declan finished his call, I was still standing at the doorway, frozen.

"We're going on our first date tomorrow." he announced, hugging me.

"You're the best twin sister ever." he whispered, pulling me away from him.

I felt dead. Emotionally, and mentally, regretting the fact I had crushed on a straight girl.

**Author's Note:**

_I felt my writing was very weak in this piece, no matter how many times I revised it and edited it. I hoped you could follow through what was happening. Please leave feedback (good or bad) on the _**_tumblr_**_, and it can help me improve. What do you think of Kali? Please tell. Thanks!_ ~ Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unthinkable**

**Part 5**

**Author's Note: **_This will introduce Kali's point of view, giving a perspective from another character's experience. When I wrote the rough draft, I found it quite amusing, if that gives any summary. This is a short part. I think this is so far my best written part. _~ Ciao

**Word Count: 1240**

**Summary: **Declan goes on his first date with Kali.

**Fiona's POV**

"She did say seven o-clock, right?" Declan asked, hoping for confirmation on when the date would take place. I reassured him, telling him that all should go well. We were in his hotel room, looking in the mirror. Declan wanted to look the best he could for tonight, so he had asked me to help him out.

"Kali said Wednesday night, at seven. Am I right?" He nodded. I did not know why I was helping Declan go on a date with a girl that I had a major crush on, possibly because I was a good person? I was dreading this night, knowing that a handsome guy like Declan would probably charm Kali right into his arms. He was wearing a blue polo shirt, blue jeans and a pair of boat loafers. He had propped his hair to the side, trying to perfect it more and more in the mirror.

"I've called the cab, so I'll be waiting down at the lobby. Wanna come?" he offered, walking out of the doorway. I shook my head, knowing that seeing Kali would make things even harder for me. As he left, I knew for sure that Kali would be his by the time he came back.

**Kali's POV**

I walked toward the hotel slowly, regretting that I had organized a date with Fiona's brother, Declan. I could see him faintly in the distance, standing at the hotel doorway, waving at me. He eagerly approached me, with a wide grin on his face.

"Hi, Kali." he said, so innocently.

"Hi." I smiled. "Where are wi going?" I asked, wondering what Declan had planned for us to do tonight.

"I found this great restaurant on the internet. It has top reviews, it's over in Kingston." he explained, using hand gestures. "There's the cab."

We went over to the cab, Declan telling the cab driver the address. As we were in the taxi, Declan fiddled around with his thumbs, trying to generate conversation.

"Fiona and I had a good time the other night. We should go to a dance hall like that, again." Fiona. That's who I wanted to spending my time around, not Declan.

"Yeah, wi shud. So yuh an Fiona. Yuh guys are twins?"

"Yes, but I'm older."

"That's cool." I mumbled, looking out of the window.

At the restaurant, Declan pulled my chair out for me, letting me sit.

"Ladies first," he quoted, then finding his seat.

"Might I say you look fantastic tonight, Kalifa."

"Thank you. But mi prefer if you call mi Kali."

"Oh, right." he replied, looking slightly anxious. The moment was dull, until the waitress came to serve us. She asked for our orders.

"The lady will be having Curry Goat Platter, and I will be having the Stew Peas." he announced, not asking for my opinion on the dinner choices. Instead of protesting, I nodded, watching the waitress serve us our drinks.

"Yes, so. What do your parents do?"

"Mi mudda ah teacha, and mi fadda a police offica." I retorted, looking around the restaurant. "And you?"

"My father is a diplomat. My mother doesn't need to work. Neither do we. We're pretty much set for the future. Our trust funds and everything. No need to go to college." he pulled out his phone, which I found rather rude. "But I'll be going to Yale next year." he added.

"Yuh family's rich?" I asked. He nodded.

Declan continued talking about himself, his family, and his life. He continued to speak about when he was a child, he built a snow fort and wouldn't let Fiona in, how he has a trust fund, and how he plans to live through his family's wealth. I couldn't have been more uninterested. When he finally stopped talking, I used it as an opportunity to change the conversation.

"Wat made yuh guys come tuh Jamaica?" I asked, finishing my curry goat.

"Oh, our flight to Spain had gotten cancelled, and Kingston was the next flight available out of Canada."

"Ah." I said, finishing my dinner. "Well that's a goo-"

"Reminds me of the time when I went to Hawaii." he interrupted, continuing to talk about his dull adventures in the pacific. When we paid the bill, I rushed to the cab, eager to have this unoriginal, bromidic, disaster of a date end. Declan joined me, redirecting the cab driver to his hotel, and then telling him to drop me off, last.

We arrived at the hotel, and when I thought the date had concluded, I found Declan put his hand on my thigh. I was disgusted.

"I had a good time with you, Kali." he confessed, looking me in the eyes softly. I knew what was about to happen. Declan leaned in for a kiss, puckering his lips. I pushed him off, reaching over to open the cab door for him.

"I think it's time for you tuh leave, Declan." I barked. It was as if Declan didn't expect me to react this way, and he left. Finally. I told the cab driver to drive off, and on the way home, all I though about was Fiona. Deep down, I knew why I wanted to go on a date with Declan. If I had gone on a date with Declan, Fiona wouldn't suspect I had feelings for her. And If Declan wasn't such an **ass**, my plan would've worked. But in this case, Fiona won.

**Fiona's POV**

I waited in Declan's hotel room, hoping he would return quicker. When I saw him come back, his cheeks were red, as if he had been embarrassed.

"Why so glum, chum?" I asked, throwing a pillow at him.

"Nothing. The date went well. I think Kali's really into me, Fi." Declan said, starting to grin a wide grin. Him saying that burned my stomach a little, but I ignored the feelings.

"Where'd you go?"

"Some restaurant in Kingston Harbour." he seemed tired. "I think you should go to your room now, maybe order some room service?" Declan suggested, turning on the television.

"Okay, **mom**." I teased, going back to my room. That night, I couldn't sleep. My brain kept trying to create the image of Kali and Declan on their date. What did they say? Did they talk about me? Did they. . . kiss? The very thought of those two kissing made me cringe. It should be me kissing Kali, not Declan. It took a while for me to settle down that night, but I finally went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**_ What did you think? Good, great, bad? I really liked this part, because it showed what Kali was thinking for once, and not just Fiona. I don't want this to be a one-sided story. Try and process what just happened. What do you think will happen next? _~ Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Unthinkable Part 6**

**Summary: **- Cannot be summarized. Just read it.

**Word Count: **1813

**Author's Note: **Oh shit, this is a long one. It's in Kali's point of view. You'll see her personality in this one.

**(Kali's POV)**

"Soh all he did wus chat bout himself," I explained to Fiona, at the beach. We were sitting on the beach, observing the beach-goers, and enjoying a golden beef patty. It was my treat. It was also the day after Declan and I's first (and last) date. Fiona asked for details.

"And then – he try fi kiss mi!" Fiona's mouth dropped. I laughed. "I pushed him off, an asked him fi leave."

"I guess he isn't as charming as you thought," she commented, finishing her beef patty. She flexed her eyebrows, as if deep in thought. "You didn't like him, right?" she asked, making eye contact with me for a reaction.

"At first, yeah." I lied, trying to calculate my thoughts. "But lass night tun mi off uh him." She then looked a little content. We were quiet for a while, trying to figure out what to say next.

"Duh yuh ave a boyfriend?" She looked a little shocked, as if she had not expected me to ask that question.

"No. Why?"

"Nuttin."

"Do you? – I mean, used to?"

"Yeah. I used to. It didn't work out."

"Why not?" she asked.

"I felt like I wus being forced inna it." Her face lit up.

"Me too!" she blurted out. "My parents always hooked me up with these prep school boys."

"Really?" I felt glad that we had a lot in common. "Wi gat a whole heap in common, Fiona." She blushed. She scooted closer to me, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable, in a good a way. "I want you to have the best experience enna Jamaica. Something no tour guide could a give yuh." She nodded. Her sharp blue eyes concentrated on me, and my heart started beating viciously. I'd never noticed she had freckles on her nose, and I'd never noticed Fiona was so beautiful. "I also wanna be friends with you."

"Aren't we already friends?" She buzzed.

"Ahright, yeah. We're friends." Was she flirting with me? Couldn't be. Fiona doesn't like me in that way, and she doesn't even like girls. It was me who felt like she was flirting with me, because I had developed feelings for Fiona. I had to change the conversation, before I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Weh yuh wah to duh dis weekend? Ah your first weekend enna jamaica." She shrugged, trying to develop an answer.

"I don't know. Have any plans?"

"Montego Bay? Dis Saturday." She had processed the idea for a while, then answered.

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I have fi go somewhere tomorrow. It wouldn't be a good time." I mumbled, knowing that my plans with my mother couldn't be cancelled.

"Okay. What time on Saturday?"

"I'll call yuh."

"Cool." She stuck her feet in the sand, wiggling her toes between them. I couldn't wait to see Fiona on Saturday, knowing it would bother me not to see her for another two days.

: **Friday :**

"_I've wanted to do this since the first time we met." I say, leaning into Fiona, kissing her passionately. She kisses me back, embracing me in her arms. _

"Wake up, Kalifa!" My mother yelled, interrupting my beautiful sleep. I found myself covered in sweat. Shit. It was just a dream. She was standing at my doorway, her arms crossed.

"Church in a owah." She stated, leaving my room. Damn it. I got ready, hoping that I didn't have to go to church for another six months, or years. As I came downstairs, I grabbed a bowl and poured porridge out of the pot.

"Mum, nobody goes to church pon a Friday." I complained, sitting down to eat my porridge. My mother had her jet black hair wrapped in a bun, wearing a flowered dress with large, white pearls.

"Yuh know bishop have service every Friday, Saturday, an Sundays. Now dat you're pon break, its time fah yuh to hear de gospel." She went back upstairs, possibly gussying up. My brother, Yohan walked down.

"Mi nah ah guh noh chuch," he protested, with headphones on. My brother Yohan was well known around the neighborhood. I tried to not consider him a violent person, but when you hear about the acts that he does, the rumors, I sometimes wondered. My brother was a JLP member, a political party in Jamaica. It stands for Jamaica Labour Party. I wasn't a political person, '_JLP shit, PNP crap'_. I just believed in equality for all people.

"Yuh still going," announced my father, who appeared out of nowhere. My father was a police officer, hated by many for busting Jamaican gangs and posses, and for enforcing many traffic violations. To me, he was a good guy. I respected him, and never wanted to disappoint him. Whenever my father was within a fifty-meter radius, my brother and I behaved our best. Our father had a no bullshit policy.

"Whatever," he mumbled, scooping porridge out of the pot.

"What wus dat?" He snapped, darting his eyes are Yohan.

"Nuttin." Yohan squirmed. I always snickered when he did that, putting Yohan in his place. My mother returned, with her purse in her bag.

"Come on, get ready. Church is starting soon." She nagged, commanding us to get ready. Once I got ready, Yohan and I got in the car, hoping for church to fly by. That's when I received a text. It was from Fiona.

_Fiona: Hey. _

I was tempted to text back, but my brother noticed the text.

"Who dat?" he asked, taking my phone from "Fiona?" he teased. I grabbed the phone from him, punching him. I texted her back.

_Me: Hi, wat u doing? _

_Fiona: Declan and I are going ziplining. Wish I was spending time with you, tho. _

My face was beaming. She wished she was spending time with me. Yohan looked at me, as if I was a leper.

"Why yuh suh happy?" He seemed intrigued by this Fiona.

"Nuttin." I retorted.

We got to church, and I hesitated to step in there. My mother was talking with Bishop, and all was good until they started approaching me.

"Good morning, Miss Thompson," he greeted, using my last name. I replied, hoping that the conversation would end there. I then noticed the tall, slender, young man eyeing me. I knew what this was about.

"Kalifa, meet Jordan." My mother introduced. She was trying to hook me up with another boy. Again. I acknowledged him, hoping this wouldn't be another one of my mother's famous annexes. "Jordan's bishop's nephew." she added, leaving us too alone. I grimaced. Once again I was left to try an socialize with a random boy.

"Hi." He looked nervous.

"Hi," I returned the greeting, and left Jordan alone, entering the church. Jordan was handsome, tall, single, all the qualities a normal girl would be looking for. Who said I was a normal girl? I found where my mother was sitting, and joined her.

"What about Jordan?" she whispered, wondering why I had blown another opportunity like that.

"He's not mi type."

"Well, what's your type, Kalifa?" My mother started to raise her voice, and realized that she was getting loud. I was about to say that my preference were for girls, but church had begun, and I did not feel like making a scene during church.

Bishop Michael started service. Knowing I couldn't last a boring service without having a distraction, I pulled out my phone, texting Fiona.

_Me: Heyyy_

_Fiona: Hey Kali. . . _

_Fiona: Excited for tomorrow?_

_Me: Ecstatic. Can't wait to see you._

_Fiona: Same. _

_Me: how's zip lining?_

_Fiona: Exhilarating. How's what ever your doing?_

_Me: if I told u what I was doing, you would laugh_

_Fiona: Wat is it? Plzz tell._

_Me: Church._

_Fiona: . . . _

_Fiona: lmao, for real?_

_Me: Mi mum forced me. And I cant retaliate against her, real talk. _

_Fiona: Ur making me laugh, stop._

"Kali, turn yuh phone off." My mother muttered, taking my phone from my possession. That made me quail. I hoped she did not read the content inside it. But I couldn't help but want to text to Fiona more. It was like I was addicted to her, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I'd never felt this way about any boy, and didn't think I ever will. The church service ended, and many of the church members stayed to chat with others. Jordan popped up from behind me, scaring me.

"Oh mi sorry, did I scare yuh?" he asked, walking backwards, facing me. It was weird.

"No, it's ahright. Listen, sarry 'bout walking out pon yuh, earlier."

"It's fine." He licked his lips, as if he was trying to ask me something. "I was wondering, if you waan fi go watch a movie or sumtin – wit me?" he stammered, definitely showing he was nervous. I knew I couldn't say yes.

"Actually, mi can't." I tried to recover from my lie. "I – have uh boyfriend." His faced showed disappointment, and I started feeling bad for letting him down.

"Oh, mi understand. You're a really pretty girl, Kalifa." he complimented, walking away. That was sweet. I wish I could like a boy like Jordan, but it just wasn't in me. Jordan just didn't have the right equipment. I couldn't tell my mother that. Yohan and I got in the car, waiting for our mother to join us. Once she got in the drivers seat, she made eye contact with me through the rear-view mirror.

"Jordan ovah there told mi Kali has a boyfriend." She announced, grinning. Yohan chuckled.

"Eh eh." he teased, joining my mother in their laughter. "What's his name?" I didn't answer the question, not entertaining them with their sick humor.

"Kali nuh have nuh boyfriend, Kali nuh even like -"

"Kevin. Dats his name. Kevin. Okay?" I interrupted my brother, knowing that he would out me in front of my mother any day. Somehow he knew, but my parents did not. I dreaded this car conversation, hoping that tomorrow would come faster.

**Author's Note: **_I thought this was such a girly part. It wasn't my favorite, but was essential in knowing Kali's internal conflicts and personality. I think Kali and Fiona are alike in many ways, especially the way they think. I thought it would be cool for everyone to know Kali's family. I hoped you enjoyed. Part 7 coming tomorrow. _~ Ciao


	7. Chapter 7

**The Unthinkable (part 7)**

**Author's Note:**

_When I wrote this part, I thought it was gonna be an ugly mess. I'm glad it didn't turn out that way. Please tell me what you think about my writing, cause this is the second time I've written part 7, and the first time was like a pile of excrement. This part is really interesting, please read. Fiona and Kali go to the next level (possibly). . . _

**Summary: **Fiona and Kali go to Montego Bay, and sparks fly.

**Word Count: **1739

**Fiona's POV**

I waited outside for Kali, hoping she would come sooner. Looking around, I didn't know what van to expect her in. I didn't know where we were even going. Kali then pulled up, in a black jeep wrangler. As she rolled down the windows, I knew it was her. Know one else I knew had such sharp light brown eyes like Kali. I got in the passenger seat.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, leaning toward her side a little.

"Montego Bay." She said, catching glances back and forth at me, but mostly concentrating on her driving. I rolled the windows down, and felt the fresh tropical breeze hit my face. I leaned on the car door, being silent in the vehicle for a while. It was evening time, and Kali had previously told me this was going to be a long ride. The sun was setting, and the colors of the sky were intensifying. I wondered why Kali had picked me up in the evening, considering we probably wouldn't be back till late at night. Kali broke the silence.

"I wanna show yuh sumtin," she stated, taking a sharp left turn. That took me off guard, wondering what she wanted to show me. As she drove down the path, the trees became taller and denser, creating a shade under us.

"What is this place?"

"Fern Gully." she answered, slowing down the path to let me enjoy the scenery. I saw merchants selling fruits and clothes, and the ferns were so thick you couldn't see through the them. I could hear the hummingbirds chirping their songs, telling all their listeners that they're okay. We left the gully, and Kali told me we were half-way there.

"Where are we going?" I asked, hoping she would just tell me so I could be contented with myself. "Is it a party or something?" She looked over to me, with a smirk that almost made me die with feelings.

"Sumtin like dat." I was pretty positive that then we would be going to a party, which was no problem for me because I had developed an acquired taste to caribbean parties.

When we arrived at the scene, I didn't expect to see what I had seen. What I was expecting was a party, but this was no party.

"French Connection." Kali explained. "Annual celebration of life."

This was a god-damn festival. We were at a beach, with lights beaming from the festivities, people dancing, music spewing from the overly large speakers, and it was packed. I was overwhelmed. Kali grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the beach.

When we got to the beach, Kali already noticed some of her friends there. Orlando had came, and so had a few other of Kali's friends. She introduced them to me: Tamar and Calvin. I decided to explore the beach, noticing the flame-spitters, freestylers, and people walking on hot rocks. I returned looking for Kali, trying to find her in the crowd.

I finally found her, towards to shore, talking to a tall, slender, guy. I continued to sub-consciously stare at the two, watching the guy whisper into her ear, with Kali giggling. I couldn't believe it. Kali kept pushing the guy away every time he got a little too close, but she kept engaging in the conversation, laughing at his flirty-ass remarks. I thought she hadn't seen me, but I was wrong, because she caught my eye, waving over at me. I was pissed.

"Fiona!" she called, approaching me. I started walking way, trying to avoid her, but unfortunately, she caught up with me, seeing the jealousy in my eyes. "Wut's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said, trying to hold the tears in my eyes. I promised myself I wasn't going to crush on a straight girl ever again, knowing that would only lead to heartbreak. I walked away from her, wiping the tear from my eye. Kali had a confused look on her face, wondering why I was acting so bitchy. She didn't understand my feelings for her, and probably never would, considering she was a straight girl. And one of the golden rules about lesbianism is to **never crush on a straight girl**.

I walked away from the beach, away from the party, away from Kali, and towards the trees that are behind the beach. I found a nice grassy spot to relax in, and sat down, hoping Kali hadn't followed me back. I was too frustrated to think about anything else, and thinking about Kali made my heart ache. I leaned back, hoping that this night would just end.

"Wah gwan, pretty wite gyal." I heard an unfamiliar voice call me. I looked to my left, and saw a brawny, dark-skinned man. I looked around, hoping he was calling someone else, but I was wrong. I got up, hoping his intentions were good.

"Weh yuh going?" he challenged, pacing faster towards me. I started to walk back to the beach, but it was too late. The man grabbed my hand, pinning me to a tree. I tried to fight back, but couldn't, for he was physically superior to me. I tried to yell and scream, but he covered my mouth taking off my top. When I thought all wrong was about to happen to me, I heard a loud bash, and saw the man who was trying to rape me fall to the ground. He held his crotch as if in pain, and I looked up, it was Kali. Kali had kicked him in the. . . crotch. I was shocked. How did she even know I was here?

"Were you following me?" I asked, grabbing my top and putting it back on. Kali ignored my question.

"Come on, let's guh!" She said, grabbing my hand, and pulling us towards the beach. When we arrived, I still hadn't processed what had just happened. Did Kali just save me?

"Kali, thanks." I mumbled. She smiled, walking over to the boardwalk. I followed her, walking side by side.

"Why were suh bringle earlier?" She asked, referring to my nasty attitude towards her when I saw her talking to that guy. I was hesitant at first, but decided I should tell her.

"You were talking to that boy," I paused, trying to find the right words to say. By that time, we were on the boardwalk, facing each other. "He was being all flirty with you, and I got. . ."

"Jealous?" She finished my sentence, leaning closer to me. My heart started to beat really fast. I was lost in her eyes, biting my lips, hoping I could kiss hers. She was slightly taller than me, but that was our dynamic. "Fiona," she whispered, so softly only I could hear. "I've liked yuh sence de first time wi met, at de beach." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was too good to be true.

"In a non-platonic way?" I doubted she actually liked me, Fiona Coyne.

"No mon." She pulled in closer, and we kissed. She kissed me first, and I kissed her back. It was the longest kiss I'd ever experienced, and the first I'd actually had with a girl. I could feel her smiling into the kiss, and I knew this was authentic. I pulled away, gasping for air. We both blushed at each other, and I couldn't believe it. Kali kissed **me**. Me! I could see the contentment in her eyes, knowing that she truly did like me, possibly as much as I liked her. I'd never seen this side of her before, and I liked it. It was a vulnerable side of Kali, a side that very few could get to see, and I was glad I was one of them.

"I've neva felt dis wey bout ah boy, an now yuh come along, an just. . ." She couldn't complete her sentence.

"Me too." We pulled into a another kiss, this one being much briefer, and not as potent as the previous one, but just as good. Kali smiled a contagious grin, causing me to smile as well. For the rest of the night, we were joined at the hip, following each other around the beach. We danced, laughed, had a few non-alcoholic drinks. It was a good night. I looked at my phone, and saw the time: two-o'clock in the morning. I knew my mother and Declan would wonder where I had gone at such late hours of the night, but I didn't care. I didn't want them spoiling my time with Kali.

"Fiona, I'm getting tired," she said, walking towards the jeep. "It's too late to drive back," I agreed, getting in the jeep. "Maybe wi can drive layta enna de mawnin." She suggested.

"Sure." I said, pushing my car seat, back, to create room. Kali followed, leaning towards my side and looking at me.

"I had ah gud time, Fiona." She commented. The roof was off, and we could see the bright stars in the sky. I leaned my head to Kali's side, putting my hand around her, and we drifted off to sleep, remembering this memorable night.

**Author's Note:**

_Dude, I did not expect for this part to go so well. I thought it was gonna be awkwardly written, and just awkward to read, as well. The almost-rape scene was written pretty well, but I definitely need to improve on my creative writing skills. Remember, I haven't taken any classes yet, but I'm trying. So, what did you think? I actually found the kiss scene pretty hot. But then again, I need to seek professional help. Anyways, Part 8 will come soon, so please don't bitch. Thanks for the support. _~ Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

**The Unthinkable Part 8**

**(Fiona's POV)**

I woke up in a jeep, lost, wondering what had simply a few hours ago. Then, I remembered. Kali and I had shared our first kiss, and there she was passed out on the car seat. I did not want to disturb her, so I just watched her sleep. She was so peaceful, that I actually did not want her to wake up. Her hair was down, letting out her thick, black locs. I started to play with her hair, accidentally knotting it up. I tried to unknot it, but she woke up, finding my face inches from her.

"Hey, sleepyhead." I said, backing away from her. Even though it was early in the morning, she still looked gorgeous.

"Hi." She replied, groggily. She started to adjust her seat, and turned on the car engine. "Want something fi eat?" I was about to say yes, but then realized Declan and my mother would be even more worried if I didn't come home sooner.

"Actually no. We have to get back to the hotel, my mother's going to freak." I told her, looking at the time: five o'clock in the morning. I figured if she drove fast enough, I could get to the hotel without them noticing I was gone the entire night.

We arrived at the hotel, in record time. It was minutes to seven, and I know Declan nor mother were awake, so I had to make this quick. "Kali, meet me at Black River later this evening," I said, hoping she'd meet me there. She nodded, indicating that she'd most likely be there. "And, thanks for everything." I pulled in for a kiss, but she turned her head away. I was puzzled.

"Bye Fiona." She said, unlocking the car door. I left the car, heading up to my hotel room, wondering why Kali was acting so funny. The back of my brain was telling me something I didn't want to admit: Kali was having regrets. I knew it.

I looked around, hoping my mother and Declan were in bed, not noticing my absence. They were nowhere to be seen. I opened my hotel door, and slipped into bed, acting as if I had been at the hotel the entire night.

I sat below a tree, waiting for Kali to meet me at Black River, like we had planned. I hope she hadn't stood me up, and I hope she didn't regret what had happened last night. It burned to know that she might just be playing with my head. I was about to leave, but then, I saw her, walking slowly towards me. I approached her.

"Hey," I smiled, hoping she would share the same gesture as me. She didn't.

"Hi." She tried not to make I contact with me. It bothered me. I grabbed her hand, hoping she wouldn't be startled.

"What's wrong?" I then pulled the dreads from her face, exposing her beautiful eyes.

"Fiona," she paused, trying to keep her cool. "Fiona! Stop!" I backed away from her, and I felt like she could see the hurt in my eyes. "Stop all dis touchy-touchy sinting." I crossed my arms, ready to shout back at her. "Just back off, okai?"

I was confused. "You kissed me, didn't you?" I could hear my voice crack. I was hurt. Why would Kali kiss me, then push me away. It's not like she's some cold heart-breaker. . . or was she?

"Yeah, but. . ."

"Yeah, but what?" I started to raise my voice. "You kiss me, then push me away. What the hell is that about?" I paused, realizing I was yelling at her. "You like me, don't you?" I whispered, trying to understand these mixed signals she was giving me.

"Yeah, I do. But. . ." She gulped, as if she didn't want to say what she was about to say. "Nobody like batty gyals." She was whispering, like me, possibly because she didn't want people to hear us. Luckily, we were alone.

"What's. . .batty gyals?" I asked, hoping she would explain.

"Girls like us – Lesbians."

"What are you talking about? My parents were totally fine when I came out to them – "

"No. Over here. Enna Jamaica, dem nuh like batty girls, or batty bwoys." I sat down, and she followed, continuing to explain. She cleared her throat. "People here nuh like fuh see dis, and they'll try fi stop it." I was stunned. Then I realized it all made sense. When Kali and I were walking back to the hotel the other day, and the natives were giving us intense stares.

"Wow." I said, leaning back on the tree. Kali leaned back on the tree as well, finding my hand, and holding it. I smiled.

"But maybe da people nuh haf fi no about us." She said, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe they don't." I looked at her, and she looked at me, and we kissed. This time, much longer than the first. The kiss intensified, and I felt her arm wrap around me, pulling me closer to her. I pulled away from her, trying to swallow in the girl's beauty. I didn't know what I was feeling. Was this what they called love? It couldn't have been, because I'd just met her.

"I like this." She said, biting her lip. The way she said it made me want her even more. "No, I love dis!" she exclaimed, pulling me in for another kiss. Damn, she loved to kiss. _I love you _is what I wanted to say, but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

"So what do you have planned for tonight, Ms. Thomson?" I asked, hoping we could do something fun like before.

"Mi nuh know. I'm outta ideas." She shrugged.

"Really? You? You're the most creative person I know. . ." Were we flirting? It felt like we were flirting. Yes I think we were flirting.

"Oh really?" She leaned in closer, as if she was about to kiss me. But then I had an idea.

"Wait. When I was walking over here, I saw a cliff. Where does it lead down to?"

"Cliff? Oh, ya mon. That just goes down enna di rivah. It's da deep part, doh."

"How about we go skinny dipping? At night?" I asked.

"Streaking?" She said in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Yeah, let's go to the cliff. . . tomorrow night."

"Yeah, and invite Declan." she said, chuckling.

"What?"

"Invite him. It'll be fun."

It was a deal: Skinny dipping with Kali and I. . .and Declan.

**Author's Note:**

Not the strongest part, but a good part, right? I'd like to share that Jamaica is a very homophobic country, and listed as one of the most homophobic countries in the world. Actually it is illegal for a man and another man to make love (it's not illegal for girls but whatever. . . ). Do your research. I hope you find this interesting. I also hope you get the idea of what Kali looks like: Brown skin, light brown eyes, long black locks. Capice?


	9. Chapter 9

**The Unthinkable**

**Part 9**

**Author's Note: **

This one's a quickie. Kali and Fiona's relationship is going to not be shipped by certain people.

**Kali's POV**

I waited in the car for Fiona and Declan to come. It was dark out, and we were planning to go out to go diving over at the cliff near Black River. When she came through the doors, my heart started pounding, and my palms started getting sweaty. I started to get jittery. She was wearing a tank top with a bikini under. I wondered why. Weren't we going to skinny dip? Declan followed Fiona, wearing no top, but baggy cargo pants and flip flops. Fiona entered the passenger seat, Declan sitting in the back.

"Hey," she said glancing at my lips. I couldn't help but smile. I exchanged glances with Declan through the rear-view mirror.

"What's up?" I put my hand on the gear shift, and she put her hands on top of my mind. My god. I looked up at her, and she smirked. It made me melt.

I pulled up to the cliff, and we all got out.

"So this is the cliff, eh?" Declan asked, peeking down below the cliff.

"How deep is it?" Fiona asked.

"Let's see." Declan picked up a large stone, dropping it off the cliff. A couple of seconds later, we heard the stone land.

"Not too deep." I said taking off my shirt, facing Fiona. Her eyes widened. Even though it was night time, the moon shone brightly on us, and there were so many stars in the sky. Declan turned around, and looked shocked as well.

"Wi are streaking, right?" I asked, reminding Fiona that the plan was skinny dipping.

"Streaking? You mean skinny dipping?" Declan exclaimed. He seemed surprised. Fiona probably didn't tell him.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you Declan. Sorry." Fiona then stripped off her clothes, slowly taking off her shirt, and pulling down her shorts. I liked what I was seeing.

"Oh, wow." Declan said, looking at me. He then pulled down his shorts, throwing his clothes on top of my car.

"I'll go first." Fiona claimed, taking a few steps back. She then started running, trying to build momentum. Finally, she jumped off, making a canon ball splash. Declan and I looked over the cliff, waiting for Fiona to come back to surface. Her head resurfaced.

"The water's fine!" She reassured, begging us to come. I decided to go next, diving foot first into the water, splashing Fiona.

"Hey!" she said, splashing water back at me. We had a mini splash fight, that was interrupted when Declan jumped in.

"That. . . was exhilarating." he commented, swimming towards us. "Let's do it again."

"Okay. We'll meet you there, Declan." Fiona said, looking at me.

"Um, okay." He said, running back to the cliff. It was funny, I could see his butt. Fiona swam over to me.

"So. . . this was yuh plan all along?" I asked, noticing Fiona was getting flirty.

"No. I really wanted to go cliff diving."

"Yeah, right." I teased, wrapping my arms around her leaning my head on her forehead. We didn't kiss, we just stayed like that. I liked what I was feeling. It was a warm, fuzzy, feeling. Making me feel like I could do anything with this girl. I liked feeling my warm body against hers, especially naked. I felt like I wanted to shut the world out for just a moment earlier. Then, I felt a splash coming from an unknown direction. It was Declan, who obnoxiously dunked into the river, drenching Fiona and I.

"That was great, Fi – " he paused, realizing that I had my arms around Fiona. "Was I interrupting something?" Boys always have to ruin good moments.

Fiona looked annoyed. "Yes, actually. Come on Declan, I think its time to go home." Dammit.

"Okay. That seems fair enough." He gave me an intense stare that made me feel uncomfortable.

We headed towards the car, and put on our clothes. Declan kept looking at me intensely, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Mi sorry, Declan. Is dere a problem?" I confronted him. He looked caught off guard.

"No."

"Then fix ya face." I said, showing the irritation in my voice. Fiona was in the car, waiting for us to leave.

We arrived at Fiona's hotel.

"Will I see ya tomorrow?"

"Actually, no. Fi and I. . . are going scuba diving." Declan interrupted. Fiona raised one eyebrow.

"No we're not."

"Now we are." Declan implied, leaving the car.

"Sorry 'bout that." She said, kissing me on the lips. That made me feel slightly better.

**Author's Note:**

I don't have much to say about this one, but I found the skinny dipping part pretty nice.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Unthinkable Part 10**

**Word Count: **1484

**Summary: **Kali sleeps over at Fiona's hotel. Not much more should be said.

**Fiona's POV**

It was an early Wednesday morning, and I was in my bed, contemplating about Kali. _What should we do today?, _I thought to myself, hoping Kali had some adventurous plan to explore more of Jamaica. The routine was that she would call me, and I would meet her where ever. But this time, I couldn't wait. I decided to call her, hoping she would tell me. It was six a.m., and she possibly could've still been sleeping. I didn't care. I just wanted to hear her voice.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice sounding like she'd just woken up.

"Hey." I said, biting my lip.

"Oh hi, Fiona. What's up?"

"I was wondering. What are you planning for us to do today?"

"Oh," she mumbled, pausing for a second on the phone. "I, didn't really have anyting planned." She said, with her cute, Jamaican accent.

"That's not like you. You're usually planning the great dance halls are the adventurous escapes."

"Yeah. If you have any ideas, let mi know." She said. I realized she wanted to go back to sleep.

"Okay. Well, I see you want to go back to sleep. I'll call you later." I said, hanging up the phone. Just hearing her voice made me feel all warm inside.

My mother, Declan, and I were sharing conversation at the breakfast table. We were downstairs, eating breakfast.

"So, Fiona. I've got this beautiful idea." She paused, trying to build up excitement. "Swimming with the Dolphins in Ocho Rios!" Declan seemed excited, but I showed no excitement in my face.

"That's great." I retorted, eating my salt fish. Then I had an idea. "Wait, Mom, could we invite friends?"

"You've made friends here?" she asked, seeming surprised that an introverted individual like me had already made companionships in Jamaica. That was record time for me.

"Yes, and I would like for her to come with us, to Ocho Rios."

Declan glared at me, and I knew exactly why. He didn't want Kali to come.

"Of course. The more the merrier!" She said, going back to the buffet to get more food. That's when Declan got enough courage to protest.

"Why do you want to invite _her_?" he asked, leaning over to me.

"Why don't you like _her_?" I teased, stuffing more food into my mouth. "Declan, just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean she shouldn't like me."

"That's what that was?" He said sarcastically. "Listen, Kali shouldn't be liking you. You don't have. . . the right equipment, sorry to say."

I grabbed a fork and jabbed it into his hand. Declan shrieked, pulling back his hand.

"You're an ass." I left the table, going up to my room to call Kali.

My mother, Kali, Declan, and I were in a van, on our way to Ocho Rios.

"So Kali, you're from Jamaica. . ." my mother asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. Born and raised."

"Well, we're from New York. But Fiona, moved to Toronto to finish school. You see she –"

"Mom, she already knows." I interrupted, telling her that I already had the conversation with Kali before.

We arrived at Ocho Rios a half-hour later. We could see the dolphins in the pool by the entrance. Once we got in, we all sat at the curb of the pool, waiting for the instructor to tell us what to do. Every time I looked at Kali, she was looking at me, and we would both look away. It made me blush. I could see Declan staring at us intensely, but I tried to ignore him, not wanting him to spoil my day.

"So, just hold on to duh tail, and go." said the instructor, instructing me on how to ride with the dolphins. I did as he said, holding on to its tail. The instructor then whistled the dolphin, who pulled me towards the water. We all rode the dolphins, and they performed tricks for us, including giving us kisses. It was fun.

When we finished, the sun was already setting. My mother invited Kali to dinner, and she didn't refuse. Of course Declan had a mini-protest, but my mother and I ignored him, and we ate a nearby restaurant.

We came into the hotel, my arm wrapped around Kali's waist, laughing at a story that had been told by my mother much earlier. My mother paused in her tracks, looking at Kali and I.

"Um, Kali. It's a bit late out. I don't think it would be safe for you to go home, alone. Would you like to stay over?" My mother asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll have fi call mi mutha first."

_Thanks, mom,_ is what I wanted to say, but I had to hide my excitement. Gosh, Kali was sleeping over!

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea." Declan interjected.

"Why not?"

"Well, because. . ." He couldn't finish his sentence, and Kali and I walked over to my hotel room. I was so excited.

"Well, there's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom, and you can take a shower if you want." I suggested, turning on the hotel TV, flipping through the channels.

"Okay. Be right back." she said, going into the bathroom. I could hear the water running, so I was guessing she was going to take a shower. I changed into my sleep ware, then sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kali to come out. When she did, she had a towel wrapping around her.

"I have some PJs, if you want." I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase, giving it to her. She went back into the bathroom, changed into her new attire. I turned the TV off, considering the fact that it was late.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth, make yourself comfortable." I said, heading to the bathroom. Before I reach the bathroom, Kali pinned me to the wall, her face inches from mine. I was shocked.

"You're so pretty, you know that?" she complimented, looking down at my lips.

"You are, too." She looked delighted. After that, I took the initiative, leaning into kiss her. She immediately kissed me back, sliding her hand up my back. I decided to take charge, as she fell on the bed. I could feel her tongue enter my mouth, and our tongues wrestled for a while. I felt her hand slide up my shirt. She pulled away from me.

"You're skin's so soft." she whispered, she then continued kissing me. I was on top, and I took off my shirt, exposing my chest. Her eyes widened with delight when I did this. She then repeated what I did, taking her shirt off as well. I felt her skin against mine, and I started to kiss her neck, chest, and moved down to her hips. That's when I looked up at her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked, making sure she wouldn't regret this. She nodded her head eagerly, biting her lips. I slowly pulled down her pants, exposing her black, victoria secret underwear. I teased her a little bit, sliding my fingers up and down her underwear. I then took off her underwear, and leaned in. I started to lick her p*ssy, then sucked her clit. Her back started to arch, and she moan. Her hands grabbed onto the bed sheets, and her long legs twitched a little. I knew what I was doing was good. I started to get more into it, and decided to insert my finger into her p*ssy, causing her to shriek. After that, I continued to eat her out.

"F-F-Fiona!" she whimpered. I ignored her call. "Fiona!" I then backed away, letting her climax. I gave her time to calm down, until she took over. She repeated what I did, except she did it much more aggressively than I did. Our bodies both started to sweat, and I found myself involuntarily moaning and whimpering just like Kali. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Kali backed up, letting me climax. Kali then got on top of me, kissing me and wrapping her legs around me. We stayed like this for a while, until we slipped unto the covers, my arms wrapped around her. She turned around, facing me. It was now dark, so I could barely see her face. We just looked at each other, saying nothing. And fell asleep, in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

That was hot. That's pretty much all I have to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Unthinkable Part 11**

**Summary: **The morning after Fiona and Kali's first time.

**Word Count: **

**Author's Note:**

I was on a little hiatus, but I'm back. Okay?

**Fiona's POV**

I woke up, and found her snuggled under my arms. It was the best feeling in the world. I didn't want it to end. She was naked, too. So was I. The warmth emitted from her body warmed me up as well. She was my blanket, and I was hers. I thought to myself what had happened the night before. So much kissing, moaning, orgasms. It made me quiver thinking about it. It was a good quiver. I couldn't believe that we did it. We actually did it. I, Fiona Coyne, was Kali's love interest. This was too good to be true. As I thought about what happened last night, I played with her hair. They were beautiful, thick, black dreadlocks with streaks of brown in them. Then I thought about her eyes. Oh god. I'd never seen anyone with eyes like that before. They were light brown, almost golden. They complimented her chocolate, brown skin. Thinking about it made my heart beat heavily. She was gorgeous. She smelt good, too. It was like a mango/coconut smell, with Shea butter. Now there she was, snuggled under my arms, making little noises as she slept. It was early in the morning, I could tell. You know when the sky's a deep blue because the sun hasn't risen yet? Yeah, it was kind of like that. The hummingbirds were chirping their calls, singing their songs. I could hear it from the window. I knew that I should cherish this moment, because when would I get another opportunity like this? Snuggling with the most beautiful girl in the world. It wasn't her looks that got me, it was that personality. She had a good sense of humor and was charming. She knew how to make me feel better, no matter what. _This one's a keeper_, I thought to myself. And I drifted off to sleep, cherishing this moment.

**Kali's POV**

Last night was possibly the most eventful night of my life. I know for a fact it was the best night of my life. Fiona and I had shared our first time, and here I was, the morning after. I woke up, stretching my arms. I noticed that Fiona wasn't in bed with me. Where could she have been?

"Good morning," she said, approaching me with a tray of food. I could see the delight on her face.

"Hey." I ran my fingers through my locks, looking at the clock: 9:12.

"I got you some breadfruit and ackee." she said, putting the tray down. She then came to my side of the bed, kneeling down. We were now at the same eye level.

"Are you okay with everything that happened," she said softly. "last night?"

Are you kidding me?

"Yeah. Last night was perfect." She rubbed her nose against mine. I then gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed

"Why don't yuh come back in bed?" I asked, making room for her. She did as so, slipping under the covers, tracing circles onto my stomach. The circle tracing tickled, and I brushed her hand away from my stomach. I was naked at this point, and the covers were pulled to my shoulders.

We then heard a knock on the door. Hesitant at first, Fiona approached the door, creaking the door open. I couldn't hear what she was saying, so I wrapped a blanket around my body, peeking from the corner of the wall to see who it was. It was Declan.

"Kali?!" He exclaimed, shocked to see me not having my clothes on. "This is what you guys were doing last night?"

"You didn't hear us last night?" I joked. That made Fiona laugh. Declan tried to push the door open, but Fiona's foot blocked him from entering.

"Declan, it's none of your business." She retorted, shutting the door in his face. It dawned on me that I was still naked, so I picked up my clothes from the floor, dragging them on.

"What're you doing?" she asked, stepping towards me.

"Gotta put on my clothes so we can go."

"We're not going anywhere. . ." she said. She had that dirty smirk on her face again. I knew where this was going. Fiona pushed me on to the bed, and we started locking lips, all over again.

**Author's Note:**

Thought it would be nice to have a sweet part like this, cause I can tell you that things go downhill from here. Stay tuned.


End file.
